Intracardiac radio-frequency (RF) ablation is a well-known method for treating cardiac arrhythmias. Typically, a catheter having an electrode at its distal tip is inserted through the patient's vascular system into a chamber of the heart. The electrode is brought into contact with a site (or sites) on the endocardium, and RF energy is applied through the catheter to the electrode in order to ablate the heart tissue at the site. It is important to ensure proper contact between the electrode and the endocardium during ablation in order to achieve the desired therapeutic effect without excessive damage to the tissue.
Various techniques have been suggested for verifying electrode contact with the tissue. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,808, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for treating a selected patient tissue or organ region. A probe has a contact surface that may be urged against the region, thereby creating contact pressure. A pressure transducer measures the contact pressure. This arrangement is said to meet the needs of procedures in which a medical instrument must be placed in firm but not excessive contact with an anatomical surface, by providing information to the user of the instrument that is indicative of the existence and magnitude of the contact force.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,724, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for creating lesions in body tissue using segmented electrode assemblies. In one embodiment, an electrode assembly on a catheter carries pressure transducers, which sense contact with tissue and convey signals to a pressure contact module. The module identifies the electrode elements that are associated with the pressure transducer signals and directs an energy generator to convey RF energy to these elements, and not to other elements that are in contact only with blood.
A further example is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,149, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes a method for mapping a heart using a catheter having a tip electrode for measuring the local electrical activity. In order to avoid artifacts that may arise from poor tip contact with the tissue, the contact pressure between the tip and the tissue is measured using a pressure sensor to ensure stable contact.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0100332, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes systems and methods for assessing electrode-tissue contact for tissue ablation. An electro-mechanical sensor within the catheter shaft generates electrical signals corresponding to the amount of movement of the electrode within a distal portion of the catheter shaft. An output device receives the electrical signals for assessing a level of contact between the electrode and a tissue.